Then what
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Based on the Stallone movie. Taken directly after the movie ended, Maddy waits by Kit's bedside as he recovers, unable to tear herself away, or to explain the sudden pull she felt towards him. How does Maddy manage to get her life back on track?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have been waiting around forever, for this category to open up. I love this movie, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to re-write a WHAT HAPPENED NEXT segment… so, this is my follow on, taken STRAIGHT after the movie. I hope you enjoy! =)).**_

**S**itting in the plastic hospital chair, Madelyn Thompson stared blankly at the wall. Her focus was on the piece of paper tapped above the bed with a name written on it: Kit Latura. Madelyn knew this was a name that would forever be imprinted in her mind.

She shivered as the memory of the night's events flooded through her. A few hours before, her intent had been returning home to La Porte, Indiana, she was going to take a New Jersey flight. She had given up her apartment in New York; she had left her waitressing job knowing that she could pick another one up at a number of café's in La Porte. The night's events had left her carless and broke. Madelyn was left with nothing, except the vivid memory and the man in the hospital bed beside her who had saved her. She had escaped with her life, which was more than some people had managed.

Madelyn thought of George Tyrell then. A security guard that would now always be remembered, his life would not be simply erased, he would live on in the hearts and minds of those who had been with him through his last hours. Everyone who had been in the New Jersey Tunnel, 72 feet above the Hudson River when it had collapsed would be remembered ~ those who survived and those who did not.

"Are you still here?" Kit asked sleepily lifting his head from the pillow to interrupt Madelyn's thoughts. She looked at him and smiled. She felt relieved to see him talking. This stranger had become a friend overnight, a man who would forever be branded a hero. "I thought you'd be gone by now," he said. Was that a smile she saw flash across his face for an instant?

"Nowhere else to go," she answered simply with a slight shrug. "How do you feel _chief_?"

Kit smiled. The night before he had been nothing more than a cab driver, and now he had regained his position as chief Emergency Medical Service, a position he had lost six years previous, through a simple error in judgment and a decision that had caused unnecessary tragedy ~ or some were led to believe.

"Shouldn't you be sorting out a place to live, a new car-?"

"It can wait," she said.

"Madelyn…"

She smiled at the way he said her name. "That seems too formal considering how many times you saved my life over the last few hours," she said. "You can call me Maddy!"

Laying his head back against the pillow, he closed his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Don't let me keep you awake, you can sleep. I'll be here."

"I feel bad for you," he whispered tiredly.

"Why?" she asked. Considering what they had ALL been through it seemed like an odd comment to make.

"Because you stay here in a hospital room watching me sleep," he smiled, his eyes still closed.

"As appose to?"

"Getting your life back together," he stated.

Maddy laughed. "That sounds boring. And don't go flattering yourself. I stay here out of obligation," she teased. "It's not every day a stranger saves my life."

"You saved mine too… Maddy," Kit dozed off then. And for a long time, she watched him sleep, overwhelmed with the night's events and filled with gratitude towards him. Kit Latura was a good man.

Maddy felt a connection to him, a deep one of respect and admiration, a bond had been formed and now would be near impossible to break.

In her mind, Maddy went through the list of things she needed to do when she could muster the will to leave the comfort and safety of the hospital. Compensation for the tunnel accident would get her back on her feet, no doubt, but in the meantime, she had to find some money to get her back to Lap Porte. IRS would give her something to keep her going until then.

Right now, she was happy enough to sit in the hospital room with Kit. He slept for a few hours, while Maddy filled out compensation forms and claims on her insurance. She didn't make much money as a play-write, especially when all her work went rejected and unnoticed. Nobody went to theatre anymore. But she waitressed to pay the bills, and that was enough for now. Her dream of becoming a screen writer, was still above water.

A nurse poked her head through the door and smiled at Maddy. "Can I get you something?" she asked. "You must be starved!"

"A cup of coffee would be nice," she replied. "Short black…"

"Mmm," Kit groaned from the bed. "That sounds good. Can I trouble you for a standard coffee?" he asked.

The nurse nodded and closed the door behind her. Maddy looked at him and smiled.

"Never could drink it too strong," Kit told her.

Maddy laughed. "I find that hard to believe. You're the strongest and bravest person I know…"

"You're not so bad yourself," he said subtly reminding her of what she had done that had saved lives.

Maddy was in awe of him, his strength and his courage. "You went into that tunnel, with no real hope, because you want to help US find a way out. You never left us, Kit… you never felt me."

A sadness clouded over Kit's eyes. "I left George."

Shaking her head at him, refusing to believe there had been another option, she tried to encourage him. "You had no choice, none of us would have survived if you hadn't. He couldn't move Kit, he couldn't swim." It had saddened each person who had watched him lay unmoving on the board that floated on the water. He had broken his neck falling under a car.

"I needed more time; I could've found another way… I could've-"

Maddy took hold of his hand. "You did all that you could. He knew that," Maddy couldn't believe he would walk away from anyone down there if there were other options, not after he had done everything he could to save HER life.

Kit closed his eyes again, this time he didn't go to sleep, but he gently squeezed her hand in his own.

_**I don't know how popular this will be, but I do hope to get a review or two… I have the second chapter done as well, but I won't post it if no one is interested. So… PLEASE leave a review, both good and bad are welcome! =)). **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This one goes out to wannabehero1212 who requested this chapter. I hope it's to your satisfaction and you enjoy it =))**_

**I**t wasn't easy for Maddy to leave the hospital. But with a heavy heart, and promises of a return, she smiled from the door way, as Kit looked up at her, encouraging her to get out of the hospital for a while, take a walk, and eat something real.

Maddy was hesitant as she looked down at him. He suddenly looked so small, lying in the bed. "I don't have to go just yet," she said feeling slightly panicked at the thought of leaving him. "I could stay a while longer…"

Kit shook his head with effort. "Get the hell out of here!" he ordered with warmth that surprised, even him. "Go get some rest, take a shower… you smell," he teased playfully.

Maddy grinned. "You smell too."

"Go…" he encouraged.

Finally, she got the nerve to leave, and she stepped up to the bed and leaned down, closing her eyes and lightly kissing him on the forehead. She opened her eyes just in time to see him smile.

"I'll be back in a few hours," she promised.

"Get a life, will you?" he scolded.

As far as Maddy was concerned, she didn't care too much anymore. She was more than happy to sit around the hospital talking to Kit. It surprised her how dependant she had come to be on him in such a short time. Maddy had been independent before this event had driven her to a cross-road in her life. She had liked being alone. It gave her the space to concentrate on her writing. Noise had been distracting.

Now it was something she welcomed.

Maddy found that the moment she exited the room, her chest tighten. But she ignored it and pushed on. Surely, it wouldn't last long. As she turned through the corridors, she had a direction to move in.

Her waitress acquaintance only lived a few blocks from the hospital, and she sure could use a friendly face. She arrived a little under five minutes later, knocking on the door she stood back and waited.

The door opened, and the familiar face poked her head around the corner. Her face lit up at the sight of her friend. "Maddy?" she squealed instantly embracing her in a hug. "I heard you were trapped in that tunnel… it was all over the news. I called you fifty times and you didn't answer…"

"Hi, Kim," she smiled feeling slightly better. "I've been at the hospital."

"Are you alright?" Kimberly pulled her at arm's length and looked her over as if she expected to see some physical signs of contusions.

"I'm fine," she nodded reassuringly. "I was with Kit… my…" what label did he have? She wondered. She had barely known him two days.

"Your what…" Kimberly smiled with interest.

Maddy laughed. "He was one of them men down there with me… he… he's a hero," she smiled thinking about him. There was no other way to describe the man who had saved her, in more ways than one.

"Remind me to thank him," Kimberly said. "Come on in… you're a mess, do you want to take a shower and change clothes or something?" she offered as they stepped inside.

Maddy smiled, relieved that her friend knew her so well.

"I would love that," she nodded.

Kimberly gave her a towel, and left her to take a shower, while she went in search for something for Maddy to wear, when she emerged from the bathroom.

Maddy allowed the water to run over her for a long time, enjoying the warm fresh water that ridded her body of the dirt that had attached itself to her over the last 48 hours. She closed her eyes, flashes of being back in the tunnel coming to mind. She tensed, tears welling up in her eyes. She suddenly wanted the safety and comfort of Kit Latura. Afraid of being alone, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before coming out of the bathroom to collect the clothes that Kimberly had picked for her to wear.

She frowned as she looked down at the outfit. "Not very casual, is it?" she acknowledged, her eyes scanning over the formal summer dress.

"I think it's nice," Kimberly grinned cheekily.

"Kim…" she warned. "What are you doing?"

"It's all I have," she shrugged.

"Why don't I believe you…" she said skeptically.

"Ye of little faith," she pretended to be hurt.

Maddy reluctantly replaced the now-damp towel with the clothing. One she was dressed, Kimberly made her a coffee and forcibly gave her sandwich, and the two of them sat down to chat. Maddy answered the never-ending questions that Kimberly bombarded her with, as she nibbled on the bread, barely hungry after the past day's events.

"So… what's this HERO like?" Kimberly grinned teasingly.

"He's a good guy," she admitted.

"Think they're might be a potential-"

Maddy saw where this conversation was going. "Kim," she warned. "It's not like that. He saved my life. He's the chief of police… he… I'm still getting over David."

"Then this guy is perfect," her friend stated. "Both of you were in a tragic tunnel accident, both drawn together, both needy and single… come on, what better way to get over a broken heart than to hook up with-"

It seemed like she would taint the bond they created with something as meaningless as a fling. Maddy knew how easy emotions could get involved too, and she was in no frame of mind to go embarking on that kind of relationship.

Maddy stood from the table, feeling slightly refreshed; her chest still tight from leaving Kit in the hospital room. "I think I should be getting back to…"

Kimberly winked.

"Don't start," she warned.

Her friend only laughed. "Okay… well, I mean you lost everything how do you… I know," she turned and rummaged through one of her kitchen cabinets, and pulled out a cell phone, she handed it to Maddy. "Stay in contact. Let me know if you need anything… a place to stay… food… whatever, just call me okay?"

Maddy nodded. "I will, thanks Kim."

"No worries." She walked her friend to the door.

Maddy hugged her goodbye, promising to call her soon, before she made her exit. It took Maddy another five minutes to get back to the hospital, and the moment she poked her head into the room and saw him laying peacefully in the bed, staring at the ceiling, she felt the tightness in her chest loosen.

She stepped into the room.

He turned his head to see her. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she smiled.

"You look… refreshed," he said awkwardly.

She blushed looking down at herself, and feeling over-dressed. "It's all Kim had," she explained. "It's amazing what a little soap can do."

Maddy approached the bed and took her position in the chair next to him.

"It wouldn't kill you to do with a little soap, yourself," she teased.

"I'll be sure to mention that to the nurse when she comes in," he said.

Maddy smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Considering… I'm good."

"Good," she nodded.

_**Not sure where to go from here… but if you give me an idea, I'll give it a shot. **_

_**Reviews are gratefully appreciated. =))**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I really thought this was a lost cause. But this chapter goes out to Mathew Baxter, who encouraged me to keep going! =))**

While Kit recovered in hospital, Maddy had gone back to the café to get her old job back. Explaining the situation to the manager, she was more than willing to comply, arranging shifts for her the very next day, having heard the news about the tunnel and the survivors on the six o'clock news.

Maddy was staying with Kim until she could make other arrangements, and she spent the majority of her time at Kit's bedside, which he seemed to enjoy, despite his constant telling her to get a life.

They chatted animatedly about their lives whenever she was with him. Slowly, she was learning more about him, and her bond to him seemed to strengthen with each passing day. Maddy was returning to the hospital from her shift at the HARDROCK café, when she walked into an empty hospital room. The bed was made up and there was no sign of someone having been there. At first Maddy thought she'd simply gone into the wrong room, and she turned to leave, bumping into one of the nurse's on her rounds.

"I'm sorry, are you lost?" she asked.

Maddy didn't think she'd seen this particular nurse before. "I must have gone in the wrong room," she smiled weakly. "I was looking for Kit Latura."

"No mistake, ma'am. He was released this morning."

Maddy felt her chest tighten at the news. _Where was he_? Her hand flew to her stomach as she felt an overwhelming feeling wash over her.

"W-where, is- where is he?" she demanded, as she struggled for air.

"I couldn't say, ma'am," the nurse shrugged. She lay a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Is everything okay?"

_No_. She wanted to scream. _I don't know where he is_.

"I don't know," she answered vaguely.

"Is there someone I can call for you?"

"Kit," she stated. "I need to find Kit."

"Are you a family member?"

Was this where she was supposed to lie, and tell him she was his wife, so that they could track him down? All that she knew was that she needed to find him. She needed to be with him, whenever he was. Why hadn't he told her he was being released? Had he not wanted her to know? Had it been his intention to cut her off? Had she become too clingy, too independent on him, that he was in desperate need to get as far away from her as possible?

"No, I was with him when the tunnel was… he was the… I don't know where he is," she explained in a frenzy. "I need to find him."

The nurse shook her head. "Sorry ma'am. I can only give out information to those who are a family member."

Maddy shook her head. What was she supposed to do now.

It took her a moment to recall that he was the chief of police. If she went to the station, it wouldn't be hard to track him that way. Maddy looked at the nurse and then abruptly turned away, having on one thing on her mind – to find Kit.

_**Oooooh… any thoughts?**_

_**Care to share!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Another chappie… hope you like it =)**_

Ashley Crighton moved along with the rush of the other students as they headed out of the A block building, scattering in all directions as they went their separate ways. The day had drawn to a close and it was time to go home.

Ashley had suddenly become popular overnight. The endless questions her classmates had asked about the tunnel accident had caused quite a stir. Though she had been shy about answering, she had tried her best, and all the popular girls had wanted her to eat lunch with them. Ashley, who had always wanted to fit in, had surprised herself by rejecting them in a polite manner.

Ashley's best friend, Joanie Kenneth, had been her friend before her overnight popularity. Why should she betray her for girls who before now, had never given her the time of day? It was insane. Needless to say, her refusal had strengthened the bond she had with Joanie.

As for her home-life, things with her parents had quietened down a lot. Her parents seemed closer than ever since the accident, which she was relieved about. There was no more talk about her father's affair. There were more than enough family outings. It seemed that Ashley's life was looking good.

At the gate, her heart flew into her throat. There was Vincent.

He saw her and approached her. "Hi," he smiled. "I thought if I was lucky I might catch you here. How are you?"

"I'm good," she nodded.

"Do you have time to get a burger?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded. It had been a few weeks since the rescue, but she hadn't stopped thinking about his proposal to go out if they ever survived. They did. And here he was keeping good on his promise.

**Sorry. I realise how short it is. But I need to watch the movie again to get a little more inspiration. =)). On the plus side, I gave you two chapters at once. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the late post. I didn't have any inspiration. I know where I want the story to end, I just have to fill in the middle. My muse and I don't always agree. =) **_

This wasn't the first time she had stood outside the police station, twiddling her thumbs. Every day she had come with the intent on asking Kit why he had left the hospital without telling her. She came close, and then she would get scared and go home again.

It had been three weeks since he was released from the hospital.

The guilt of letting go of his hand seemed to worsen every day. She worried that in that one moment, it showed the faults in her personality. Did that mean she was a bad person? Willing to put her life ahead of someone else's? She had been so terrified of dying, gasping for her last breath, not being able to put things right with her family. Not ever knowing the sheer happiness of true love, whether or not that was David.

As she stood in the entrance way of the police station, she found herself pausing again. Her mind was in constant conflict. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he hadn't told her he was being released on purpose? Could she handle the rejection after everything she'd been through? After the way she felt about Kit Latura?

Shaking her head, she turned on her heel and walked away. Maybe it was for the best. Maddy was beginning to form some kind of attachment to him. It was almost obsessive. Maybe he realized that and it scared him off. She wasn't exactly the best judge of men? She sure knew how to pick ém. Maybe Kit saw something in her that she didn't yet see in herself. Maybe she should just let sleeping dogs lie.

It wasn't as if she had no one. She had friends. She had family – though if she could, she would get out of seeing them. Maddy's family was like anyone else's. they didn't understand her. She clashed with them.

As she slid behind the wheel of the rental car, she felt that tightness in her chest. It had been there for weeks, and she didn't know how to get rid of it. She wondered if seeing Kit would cure her, but she just couldn't make it up those steps and through the front door of the police station.

It was over. It was time to move on.

_**Sorry its short. My attention span is… **_

_**=))**_


End file.
